


Mucky Pup

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor really should learn to watch where he's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mucky Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysteriousaliwz (MysteriousAliWays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAliWays/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for mysteriousaliwz.

 

“…and did you see the way they all flocked together, just like on _Jurassic Park_?It was incredible!”

“Connor…”

“I mean, they all turned at exactly the same time, just like a flock of birds, or a shoal of fish.How do they _do_ that?It’s just amazing.And then…”

“Connor!Look out!”

There was an undignified squawk, followed by a loud splash, and suddenly Ryan was hard-pressed not to laugh at the sight of a dripping wet Connor sitting in the middle of a very large, very _muddy_ puddle.

Connor scowled.“Oh, ha ha, very funny.”

“You should have been watching where you were going.”

“I thought that was your job?”

“Only when you happen to be running straight into the jaws of death.Otherwise you’re on your own.”

The scowl deepened.“Fine.I should have been looking where I was going.Now, are you going to help me up or not?”

Still smothering the odd chuckle, Ryan hauled Connor out of his mud bath and set him on his feet.The younger man really did look quite bedraggled, and Ryan sighed as he looked at him.

“Come on, we’d better get you back to the vehicles.You can’t walk around like that all day.Have you got any spare clothes in the truck?”

“Yes.We took to carrying them around after the tenth or eleventh time we got splattered with dirt, blood, or dinosaur guts.”

Ryan grinned.“I didn’t realise you’d been keeping count.So this would be the twelfth time, then?”

“More like the twentieth,” answered Connor morosely.

*   *   *   *   *

Ryan often reflected that his lover bore an uncanny resemblance to a Labrador puppy, particularly when he was excited, enthusiastic, drunk, or all of the above.And right now the similarities were even more marked, as Connor proceeded to get mud and dirty water all over the inside of the truck as he changed into some drier, cleaner clothes.

And the fact that Ryan was making no effort to avert his eyes from the spectacle either was only making Connor more flustered – it was amazing how bashful the lad could still get, despite the fact they’d been shagging for months.

Eventually, Ryan yanked the truck door open and peered inside at the devastation.“Honestly, can’t take you anywhere,” he commented.

Connor pouted.He was now wearing clean clothes, but his soggy hair, and the streaks of mud on his face and arms, were still contriving to make him look a little like a lost stray.To Ryan’s eyes, he looked adorable.

“Why do these things always happen to me?” the young man complained.

“Because you’re jinxed?” offered Ryan unhelpfully.Then he smiled.“Luckily, you’ve got me to look out for you.”

“What, like you did today?” Connor pointed out sulkily.

“Okay, so sometimes I have a slight lapse.”Ryan’s smile widened.“How about I make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Well, what about this for starters?”Leaning forward, Ryan kissed his lover, nibbling softly on the still pouting lower lip until he felt Connor give in and start to kiss him back.

“That might help,” Connor allowed, when they finally broke apart.

“Good.And there’s plenty more where that came from. _When_ we’ve finished here.”

Connor blushed, and suddenly went a little incoherent.Ryan smirked.

“And I think the first thing we should do when we get home is get you into a nice hot shower.Wet is a good look on you.”


End file.
